


why wont you.

by Siha22



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1am Australian time, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, somewhat edited but i dont care enough rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha22/pseuds/Siha22
Summary: sad but kissies please
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	why wont you.

It’s been a few hours since you have moved from the couch. But the passage of time moves quickly when watching movie after movie and not noticing the sun descending outside the apartment window. 

The blanket you had originally laid out perfecting over you was now skewen around your feet and half off the couch cushions where you lay. The sense of dread was overwhelming. A wave of emptiness washing deep in your bones and sadness takes root where your heart lies. Self doubt bubbles like a stream into your thoughts and you’re suddenly feeling alone despite your safety net. 

You grab the blanket from your feet and pull it over you. Your jumper serves the purpose of giving comfort as you pull up the collar over your mouth and tuck yourself further into the couch, wanting to be small, in all the ways one can be. Your eyes are tired, no longer taking in the dancing colours or radiant personalities performing on the screen. 

You feel alone. 

Another movie passes and the sun sets, the winking eye of the moon can’t be seen from your window but you know she's there. 

The scratching of keys are heard from the door, they hit the glass bowl as Jay moves into the apartment. Shedding his layers of jackets and sweaters and heavy combat boots. He doesn’t realise you're there yet, and sighs as he hits for the kettle to turn on and moves for the kitchen lights. 

He calls your name. His voice hits the green and white walls and he comes around the couch to grab the remote when he sees your foot hanging off the couch edge. He grabs it and tickles your sock covered foot. 

You pull your leg back and whine from your place within your hoodie. 

It's then that Jason notices your sullen mood and moves to talk to you over the back of the couch. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” 

“Nobody loves me.” 

Jason’s face can’t help but screw up as he laughs into the crook of his elbow. “What?”

“Nobody loves me.”

“Babe. Sweet heart. Angel.” Jason is looking over the couch back down at you, his hands crossed in front of him as his eyes shine. There’s humour in his words, “What makes you say that?” 

His eyebrows raise as he expects an answer but nothing comes as you sit up from your spot. Only now noticing the aches of being one place too long. 

Beats pass as the movie on the screen behind you plays out a musical number. 

“Why do you love me?” your voice is tiny and quiet, reflecting the still pond of your mind. 

Jason deflates. Sighs and says ‘oh sweet heart’ to himself before moving to the front of the couch and sitting on the one remaining clean coaster on the coffee table. 

“I love you because you’re you.” Jason takes your hand but does not meet your eye as you watch him retreat into his thoughts. “I love you, because you are the light when I can’t see. Because you feel like home when I’m near you. Because I wouldn’t be here, today, alive, if it weren’t for you being here…” And under his breath he adds, “And you make a really good cheesecake.” 

You feel like small pieces are beginning to chip off the great globe of weight from your shoulders. 

“But I’m soft. My tummy is soft. My heart is soft. I’m not like the girls you should be with.” 

“And who should I be with?”

“Artemis. That Rose girl. They’re strong. They can help you. Protect you when you are actually gonna die. I can’t do anything from here.” 

“Like shit you can’t protect me. Who do you think is patching me up when I’m at my worst? Who do you think pulls me through a shitty night where I can’t sleep? Who puts up with my shitty ass behaviour after a rough night out there?” He points out the window with his thumb over his shoulder. Jason is shaking his head and scooting closer to you. His eyes are meeting yours and it isn’t hard to see the emotions and memories that flood through him. Each image is just as vivid as the next like you are sitting there recalling them with him. 

You struggle to push the word out, mouth dry, “Me.”

He nods and clenches your hand tighter in his. “Yeah, angel, you.” 

Jason finally allows himself to smile, “You do more for me than you could even know, baby.” He takes your hand again and presses it to his lips. 

Weight is lifting. The paralysis of before giving way to restlessness and you can’t help yourself. 

He smacks your leg like a few times, “Any other questions I can help you with? They’re $110 from here on though. Premium members only.”

You give the saddest face you can muster and look mournfully away. 

“Oh no. What’s wrong? Are you out of free skips for ads?”

“No. Nobody will kiss me.” 

Jay gives out a wheeze and spanks your leg again. “What a sham.”

You ooze onto the couch, your body falling into a position not far off from a pose in a renaissance painting. “Jason, why won’t you kiss me.” 

He gets up and hovers over you, his arm keeping him steady against the couch backing. 

You whine his name. Fluttering your eyelashes as he watches on, “Why won’t you kiss me?” 

His mouth does that boyish tilt as he smirks. He traces his fingers over your cheek and pushes the loose strands of your hair away from your face. 

It’s the most fairy tale kiss you’ve ever received. Nothing short of breaking a curse. Coming back to life and feeling love flow through you as music of the movie swells into a happy conclusion. Soon the sweetness melts and takes on another shape when the kiss goes on for too long. His knees come into contact with the cushion as he forms his body around yours laying on the couch. His hair brushes your forehead and his nose presses into your cheek. Your fingers grab the fabric of his top and pull him closer. 

One, two, three passes of his lips and you're feeling breathless. He tastes like him. Like smoke and coffee. Like a spell and a new enchantment in one. 

Four, five passes and he pulls away. “Still no one kissing you?” 

“Let’s do one more to make sure.”


End file.
